Plantas
by Bianca Caroline
Summary: Por que você não se apaixona? Ah, é a primavera! • GaaraNaruto, NarutoIno, InoSakura & SakuraGaara.


**Cactos**

- Cultivar cactos parece um saco. Você não precisa fazer desgraça alguma! – queixou-se Uzumaki, que fora o visitar, devidamente invitado, para dar uma olhada na sua casa.

- ...

Quietude. Tudo aquilo que te segue e que ele nada tem. Você é calmo, você o fitou em resposta, calmo. Detrás do negrume das suas olheiras circularam tantas frases, tantas possibilidades que poderiam vir a serem tangíveis, tantas vontades para uma única resposta. E o resultado é quieto.

- Devia ter me avisado que eu te trazia algo mais... ahn... – a palavra o escapou a mente, ou ainda nunca esteve lá para ser recordada.

- Viçoso? – virasses a cabeça para os lados, vendo a própria sala repleta de cactos. Muitas cores, tantas espécies. Tantos tamanhos, muitas flores. – Desse jeito está bom.

- Não! É muito... sem graça uma planta que sobrevive sem água! – bracejou enquanto tentava explicar sobre algo que nem ao menos conseguiu convencer a si próprio.

Você fez um múrmur baixinho e virou o olhar para algum canto, confuso. Seus pensamentos festejavam alvoraçados na sua cabeça. Naruto tinha tantas palavras, tantos gestos, tanta energia para nenhuma palavra coesa. E o resultado te parecia desastroso demais. Não sabe mais o motivo pelo qual o convidara – isto te escapou da mente e correu mundo afora. Ou ainda, nunca soubestes a razão, uma frase espontânea entre tantas massivamente analisadas. "Você quer ir ver lá em casa?"

Ele quer falar de plantas, contudo o que queres dizer para ele?

_Por que você não se apaixona?_

**Floricultura**

Abriu a porta e o sininho sibilou indicando que você, um novo freguês, adentrava a loja Yamanaka. Particularmente não te agradava ir lá, pois tão logo que chegava era expulso. Isto quando pequeno, agora não é atrapalhado! Não era mais tão encrenqueiro, não era mais de aprontar para chamar atenção. Esperastes que o mesmo pensasse os donos.

Viu-a ali perto, na bancada, com o dorso da mão suportando o peso da cabeça. Uma cara de entediada, incomum. Ela era tão vivaz quanto você e não te percebeu, ali perto.

- Ino! Bom dia. – desejasse, sorrindo como lhe era comum. – Que cara horrível a sua.

- Vai se ferrar, Naruto. – bufou aborrecida, mas depois virou a cabeça e sorriu. – Deseja algo?

- Não sei, vocês têm outras plantas além de flores?

- Não... não temos, você sabe disso.

- Ah, tudo bem. – e andasse até alguma mesa baixa, abarrotada das mais diversas flores.

Ino te seguiu, esperando que mostrasse interesse por alguma para começar a falar sobre e acabar só te confundindo. No fim sabia que acabaria comprando tudo que aparecesse na conversa demasiada informática dela. Ino a superficial, a fútil, a do time dos idiotas, a interesseira, a briguenta. Ao contrário do que as pessoas poderiam ainda pensar dela e dele mesmo, você não a via mais assim como não queria que o vissem como era antes.

- Posso regar elas?

Ela está tentando te vender flores, entretanto tem alguém para dá-las?

_Por que você não se apaixona?_

**Cerejeiras**

- Vamos almoçar em baixo de cerejeiras, então por que trouxe um buque tão grande consigo? – debochou. – Se pensa em comer flores, me tira dessa.

Sakura te provocava enquanto estendia a enorme toalha sem estampa sobre o gramado. Estavam lá para o Hanami, porém tinha resoluto que o cenário de tal beleza plena poderia facilmente se tornar campo de guerra. Fariam crianças chorar e por isso, inconscientemente, escolheram um lugar afastado das outras famílias e casais.

- É para não vomitar enjoada de ver tanto rosa, testuda. – zombou dos cabelos coralinos dela.

Ao contrário do que esperava, ela sorriu para ti e deu um riso agradável. Vendo ajeitar-se numa posição confortável e abrir o bentou, notasse-a mudada. Ela não mais deixava o cabelo crescer como o seu. Também usava uma combinação degradante de roupas diferente das suas. E, principalmente, não alimentava mais a rivalidade, aquela dos tempos pueris. O único detalhe que permaneceu imutável foi, sem dúvidas, os insultos. Debaixo deles, do "Ino-porca" e do "testuda", sabia que ela não aceitou o convite por falta de pessoa melhor para o Hanami.

Ela está aqui, mas você sabe por qual razão foi levada a chamá-la?

_Por que você não se apaixona?_

**Primavera**

- Desculpe-me! Eu não te vi e, ah, e estava com tanta pressa. – dissesse com as palavras também atrapalhadas. Sua voz foi morrendo.

O ramalhete vicejante e gigantesco que você levava estava despedaçado e ferrado no chão, graças a força da colisão que teve com ele quando virou a rua correndo e o viu surgir num segundo.

- Haruno Sakura, certo? – reconheceu-te, o rosto impassível. – Eu te compro outro. – e virou o corpo, provavelmente para ir até a floricultura.

Ele só lhe disse palavras imprecisas e secas, ainda assim você reconhece essa sensação? Ah, é a primavera!

_Por que você não se apaixona?_

•

**post scriptum**: ... Bom, tive uma ideia aí. Foi rápido, mas eu gostei. Sinceramente.


End file.
